F comme français, française, famille, fuck et FrUk
by CapitaineAwes0me
Summary: Tout part d'une farce d'Halloween. Entrez dans l'univers vulgaire des régions et des villes françaises. France et les pays sont aussi de passage et vont vous faire rire comme pas possible (ou pas...) Les OC régionaux sont à Aristo-Barjo, les pays à Himapapa, les OC de villes présents sont à moi et l'histoire nous appartient. FrUk principalement, autres pairing à venir
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre un : C'est Halloween !**_

_**Salut à tous ! J'ai pris beaucoup de temps à l'écrire mais voici l'OS tant attendu. J'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous allez l'aimer.**_

_**Les OC régionaux sont à Aristo-Barjo, Alsace et Lorraine sont devenus des hommes . Maubeuge est à moi et Paris et Londres sont à moi si personne ne les a utilisées avant moi. Les autres capitales également.**_

_**Bonne lecture et une petite review ? Ou Maubeuge viendra devant votre porte. Armée.**_

* * *

><p>-Bon les gens, j'ai eu une d'ces idées !<p>

-A chaque fois que t'as une idée elle foire…

-Soit plus gentille Maubeuge…

-Rhooo, c'est bon, je fais c'que j'veux !

- Merci de me soutenir Corse.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi Nord !

-Il fait ça par amour, il sait très bien que ton idée c'est de la grosse merde !

- Le respect pour ses ainés, tu connais pas ?

- Attendez là, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Môsieur Alsace qui crache sur Allemagne dès qu'il le peut me demande de respecter mes ainés ?!

-Elle a pas tord…

- T'es de quel côté Lorraine ? T'as pas remarqué que depuis qu'elle est amoureuse de cet Allemand elle est passée du côté obscur de la force ?

-Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Berlin, bordel !

-Qui t'as dit que je parlais de lui ?

-Un point pour Alsace !

- Arrête de commenter Lorraine !

- Vos gueules, je veux savoir l'idée pourrie de Nord.

-Parle bien Demi-normandie.

- Et ta mère, elle parle bien ?

- Pourquoi tu parles de ma mère ?

- On a la même je te signale idiot.

- Si maman Celte c'est que tu l'as insultée… Dire que ce mec c'est son fils ...

-Tu vas rien dire Maubeuge, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'sais pas Bretagne ...tu m'offres quoi ?

Sept français étaient joyeusement réunis dans la maison du Nordiste qui les avait invités pour leur faire part de son idée. Rien de bien particulier en soi lorsque l'on ne sait pas qui sont ces personnes. Dans ses sept fous, il y a six hommes et une femme. Les hommes sont des régions, la femme une petite ville nordiste. Nord-Pas-de-Calais, Quentin Bonnefoy, Corse, Christian (Vargas) Bonnefoy, Bretagne, Stefan (Kirkland Bonnefoy) LeCalvez, Basse-Normandie, Léan Bonnefoy, Alsace, Thomas (Beilschmidt) Bonnefoy, Lorraine, Julian (Beilschmidt) Bonnefoy et enfin Maubeuge, Astrid (Beilschmidt Kirkland )Bonnefoy. Donc, comme je le disais, ces gentilles personnes (lol) se sont réunies dans la maison de la région la plus chaude de France (HAHAHA), Nord-Pas-de-Calais à Lille.

-Alors comme vous le savez c'est bientôt Noêl…

-T'es bourré ou quoi ? On est en octobre !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai… Merci Julian.

- T'inquiète c'est gratuit.

- Encore heureux !

-Dit la nordiste qui se fait de l'argent dès qu'elle peut.

-C'est même pas vrai ! Tous mes remparts sont gratuits et ouverts TOUT le temps !

-Ouais c'est ça…

-Me compare pas à l'autre débile, Thomas.

-L'avarice c'est de famille…

-Mais j'suis ta sœur !

- ECOUTEZ-MOI !

Tous se calmèrent et écoutèrent Quentin dans un silence religieux.

- Bon, mon idée c'est que pour Halloween on se déguise-

-T'as trouvé ça tout seul ou on te l'a soufflé ?

-Oh le bouffeur de tarte aux pommes on se tait !

-J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi, le bouffeur de galette !

Quentin soupira en se demandant pourquoi il essayait de s'ouvrir aux autres alors que c'était impossible. Christian lui caressa le dos dans un geste de compassion.

-SALUT !

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !

Les sept personnages sursautèrent devant cette incrustation pleine de bonne volonté (vraiment ?).

- Putain Paris, soit plus calme ! -

-Désolée… Vous faites quoi ?

- On se prépare pour Halloween !

- C'est même pas vrai, personne ne m'écouteeeeeeeeeeee !

-Pleure pas Nord, ça ira, ça ira…

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ta phrase se finit par des petits points ?

- Parce que c'est le cas.

Donc récapitulons l'histoire, parce que je suis sure que vous ne devez plus rien comprendre. Alors, les débiles sont en train de se battre quand Paris (Marianne) est arrivée en criant. Elle a fait peur à tout le monde et Quentin pleure parce que personne veut l'écouter. Vous noterez que Maubeuge est bien calme.

PAN !

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH, ON SE FAIT ATTAQUER PAR LES BOSH* ! *(allemands)

- Non connard, vous vous faites attaquer par moi. Donc vous la fermez et vous écoutez Quentin !

- Euh… Merci Maubeuge…

Et bah non, ça a pas duré longtemps le calme de Maubeuge.

-Alors, on va se déguiser et faire peur aux nations les plus proches de chez nous. Celui qui fait peur a le plus de nation gagne le titre de région ou ville de l'épouvante jusqu'à l'année prochaine. Ca vous va ?

-OUAIS !

- Bonne chance !

Les régions et les deux villes se séparèrent, le début de cette chasse à l'horreur venait de commencer…

_**Pdv de Maubeuge**_

_**31 octobre 2014, 16h26**_

Je viens de rentrer chez moi après une étrange réunion chez Quentin. Il va me falloir un plan infaillible pour réussir à gagner : moi, Maubeuge, la grande, la seule, l'unique ! Les nations à qui j'allais faire peur en premier sont les Celtiques, Belgique et enfin Allemagne. Ce sont les plus proches mais il va falloir la jouer fine : les nations ressentent la présence d'autres nations et de leurs régions et je ne sais pas si ça s'applique à moi car je ne suis qu'une (petite) ville. Mais en quoi j'allais me déguiser moi ? Peut-être en

-Driiiiiiiiiiiiing !

- Bordel de merde sa mère fait chier !

Lorsque j'ai décroché après avoir grogné un « bjour » France m'a attaqué avec sa voix dite suave et enjôleuse pour moi c'est qu'une voix de gay…

- Maubeuge, tu sais j'ai eu une idée pour Halloween…

- Encore ?! Quentin en a eu une aujourd'hui mais bon, balance la tienne.

-On devrait effrayer les autres pays !

- Comme de par hasard… Quoi ? J'ai pas fini !

-Quentin nous a dit la même chose, même que c'est un concours et que je vais le gagner donc à plus, j'ai du travail !

- ATTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEENDS !

- MAIS GUEULE PAS !

- J'ai pas fini, on va le faire tous ensemble !

-Nan.

-Mais Astrideuhh !

-Tu as proposé à qui ?

-Marianne et toi pour l'instant…

-Tu vas proposer à qui ?

- Toute ta bande de délinquants !

-On est pas des délinquants ! On est des défenseurs de la nation française !

-Ouais, c'est ça… alors, tu veux bien ?

- Explique-moi ce que tu vas faire d'abord.

_**Pdv de Bretagne**_

_**31 octobre 2014, 18h 02**_

Ca va faire une heure que Francis m'a appelé et dix minutes que Maubeuge est arrivée. Je pense qu'elle est vraiment à fond dedans, faut la comprendre, si le plan de l'autre marche on va être respecté à vie ! Je kifferai voir le mec à jupe en train de crier comme une fillette.

- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

-Stephan ? Tu sais que t'es pas normal ?

-Laisse tomber petite, c'est breton…

Je vous laisse deviner c'est qui...

- Demi-Normandie, pourquoi t'es là ?

- Y'a pas que toi qui va avoir l'honneur de participer à l'évènement d'Halloween !

- Mais tu sais que t'es pas obligé de mettre ton costume maintenant ?

Et bam ! Ça lui apprendra à l'autre débile à essayer de me finir, et chez moi en plus !

-Ça se voit pas que vous êtes ensemble. Vous pouvez pas, je sais pas moi, plus vous aimer ?

J'ai regardé Maubeuge en écarquillant les yeux : comment l'avait- elle su ? Était-elle la seule ?

-Qui... ?demanda demi-Normandie.

-Moi, j'ai deviné. Je suis la seule vous inquietez pas, j'l'ai dit à personne va !

Léan et moi avons soupiré en même temps : elle est perspicace la nordiste quand même !

- Pour répondre à ta question, on veut pas que ça se sache... En tout cas pas pour le moment .

- Ouais j'comprends. Bon, Marianne et Francis nous ont envoyé nos déguisements !

-J'ai peur de voir ce que ça va être...

_**Pdv Alsace**_

_**31 octobre 2014, 19h16**_

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je le sens mal. Déjà, mon déguisement est trop étrange et l'idée est foireuse. Sûr qu'une idée donnée par Quentin puis changée par Francis ça n'allait pas être super...

-Oh la quiche ? Vient ici !

Lorraine arriva en m'insultant de tas d'insultes trop difficiles à comprendre.

-J'ai une idée pour que ça soit encore mieux !

-Je sais pas...

-Allez ! Fais pas ta prude quoi ! Ça va être drôle ?

-La dernière fois que t'as dit ça Centre a pleuré toute une semaine et Francis a puni Maubeuge, Bretagne et Corse à la place.

-Cette fois ça va être génial ! Dis ouiiiiiiiii !

-Non.

Lorraine partit me tournant le dos, ce qui voulait dire "convains moi"

-Je ne te donnerai plus jamais de surnom.

Il se retourna a la vitesse de la lumière et me regarda avec détermination.

-Plus de quiche ?

-Plus de quiche !

Après m'avoir fait juré et moi croisé les doigts, j'ai enfin pu lui expliquer mon idée.

-C'est horrible mais je suis avec toi !

On s'est séparé et on a commencé mon super plan ...

_**Pdv de Corse**_

_**31 octobre 2014, 20 h 19**_

Quentin faisait la gueule chez moi parce que Francis lui avait volé son idée. Personnellement, j'en ai rien à battre mais si je lui dis il va me faire la gueule durant des années et j'ai pas trop envie de me brouiller avec lui, donc je lui ai dit ce qu'il voulait entendre et j'ai prié intérieurement pour qu'il se la ferme.

Donc si j'ai bien compris Francis voulait faire peur aux autres nations avec nous. Il y aura Italie, Romano, Espagne, Angleterre, Allemagne, Belgique, les Irlande, Écosse, Amérique, Canada, Seychelles, Danemark, Japon, Prusse, Sicile et pis c'est tout j'pense. Suisse a dit non et Liechtenstein avec, c'est tant mieux pour eux.

Ils vont partir en criant à la fin, foi de Corse ! Peut-être que j'essayerai de devenir indépendant dans la foulée...

- Eh, Quentin ... j'ai-

-Hein, t'as dit quoi ? Tu vois pô que j'pârle ?

Il recommence avec son fichu accent nordiste, j'aime pas ...

-C'est moche ton accent !

Il me regarde avec ses (beaux) yeux ternes et me lance un (divin) regard noir : qu'est ce que je peux l'aimer cet enfoiré (parfait).

-Me regarde pas comme ça !

-Bah dis pas des trucs comme ça, débile !

Je soupire et je me lève pour lui faire face. Je passe ma main sur ses joues froides et il me regarde sans bouger. Je passe mes doigts sur ses lèvres et je les remplace des miennes. Nous nous embrassons un moment avant que je le lâche et que nous reprenions nos respirations. Il monte sur moi et me chuchote qu'il nous reste une heure.

Une heure. Je souris et je mords son cou froid.

_**Pdv France**_

_**31 octobre 2014, 21h04**_

Maubeuge est arrivée avec Bretagne et Basse-Normandie. Alsace et Lorraine arrivent avec NPDC et Corse. Paris arrivera plus tard car elle est avec Londres. Tout était fin près pour ce soir et j'étais plus qu'impatient. Bien qu'étant le plus vieil Européen des nations actuelles, on m'insulte souvent et me manque de respect. Même mes régions et villes se moquent de moi mais je sais qu'ils m'aiment tous au fond. J'ai mis au point un plan des plus originaux pour flanquer la frousse à tous ces ingrats. Pour ne pas faire de problèmes, j'ai invité quelques autres nations américaines et asiatiques en autres. Je ne voulais pas inviter Canada et Seychelles mais Amérique a pris ses aises et les a invités lui-même.

Mon manoir de Versailles était entièrement décoré, j'avais du mal à le reconnaître. L'esprit d'halloween avait transpersé mon âme et j'allais devenir le pays le plus effrayant de tous !

-MWAHAHAAAAA !

Toutes les personnes sur place me dévisagèrent.

-...Ok... On y va ? Demanda Astrid un peu perturbée par mon éclat de rire.

-Oui, désolée...

Je les fis entrer et je leur expliquai mon plan (incroyable). Ils acceptèrent tous et on pu commencer les préparations.

Oh oui, Halloween allait être innoubliable cette année.

_**Pdv Angleterre**_

_**31 octobre 2014, 21h30**_

Frog m'avait invité pour minuit chez lui. J'ai compris un truc comme "regarder des films d'horreurs". Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'y vais. En plus, nous serons beaucoup déjà que mes frères viennent, Amérique, Canada, Seychelles, Allemagne, Italie, Romano, Espagne, Prusse...

- Une soirée entre amis et famille ! M'avait dit Alistair.

Oui, c'était le cas...

Nous nous étions tous donnés rendez-vous devant la tour Eiffel comme j'étais le seul à savoir où habitait l'idiot de service français .

J'étais assis dans un wagon isolé de l'Eurostar avec mes frères et je regardais le paysage défilé dehors. Je vis plusieurs fois mes amis magiques et des tas de choses etranges. Deux femmes demandent nos tickets. L'une d'elle a la voix calme et l'autre est plus rude. Ces voix me disent quelque chose...

Lorsque j'ai relevé les yeux, tout ce que j'ai pu faire c'est crier comme un débile en les montrant du doigt et en disant "it's impossible" en boucle.

-Hey Arthur ! T'es devenu fou ou quoi ?

-Les gentlemen crient en voyant des femmes, maintenant ?!

-T'es vraiment en manque...

-Mais vous les reconnaissez pas ?!

-Bah ... non ?

-It's... it's ... oh God ! What do you want ?

-Ça faisait longtemps mes petits... Arthur, nous pouvons parler ?

_**Pdv Allemagne**_

_**31 octobre 2014, 22 h 01**_

Prusse et moi sommes à Paris. On attend Angleterre pour qu'il nous montre où habite le Frankreich. Japon, Italie, Romano, Espagne et Sicile (je suppose) viennent d'arriver.

-Alllleemaaaaaaaagne ~ Ciao!

-Guten tag Italie.

-Hola amigos !

-...

-Mon awesome moi vous dit bonsoir !

-Ohayo Gosaïmasu...

-...Ciao...

-Hellllllooooooo, it's the HERO !

-Bonjour...

-Salut !

Après ça, sont arrivés tous les autres sauf les anglais.

-...Arthur ! Allez !

-Nothing at all...

-Ohayo Gosaïmasu Arthur-san.

-Oh, hello Kiku. Je pense que tout le monde est là suivez-moi.

Nous avons commencé à avancer et Angleterre nous décrivait tout.

-A votre droite le pont des Arts... ... se trouve la cathêdrale Notre-Dame... château de Versailles.

-Veee ~ Tu connais bien la France, Angleterre.

-C'est vrai amigo, on a l'impression que tu es chez toi.

-Je viens très souvent en France.

L'ambiance était assez tendue et nous avançames en silence.

_**Pdv externe**_

_**31 octobre 2014, 23h51**_

-Ils sont là !

-Bien, commençons. Je ne me sens pas très bien alors Maubeuge je te laisse diriger et Paris tu prends ma place, d'accord ?

-Oui.

Bien que personne ne l'avait dit, ils se faisaient tous du soucis pour leur pays. Maubeuge prit la direction des opérations et Paris mit le costume de France comme convenu.

-Toc, toc, toc !

-Entrez !

-Hello ... Where are- What the hell does it mean ?

-Bienvenue, bienvenue, mes chers amis. Savez-vous que la nuit d'Halloween des tas de choses étranges se passent ? Suivez-moi donc...

-Arrête de te moquer de nous ! Pourquoi tu nous as invité ?

-Ce n'est pas France ni-chan ! Veee~ C'est une fille.

-Bien vu mon petit Veneziano, je suis Marianne, la capitale . France n'est plus de ce monde, hélas...

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!

-Arrête de crier comme ça Amérique, tu y crois vraiment ?!

-Mais England, elle vient de dire que France est mort !

-T'es bien le fils de ton père toi, à flipper pour un rien.

-Shut up Alistair ! Vous voyez bien que c'est une mise en scène et que-

-Aaaaaaaaah !

-C'est qui qui vient de crier ?

-Je sais pas, mais ça a l'air d'être dans le manoir.

-Partons !

-Personne ne pars d'ici !

-Chigiiii ! C'est le traître !

-Le traître ?! Mais je t'emmerde italien de mes deux !

-Calme-toi Christian.

-Oui Quentin ...

-Bien, avancez vous autres !

Les nations avancerent dans le noir, guidez par les trois français. Ils s'enfoncerent petit à petit dans le manoir sans savoir qu'à chaque pas, l'un d'eux disparaisssaient.

-Asseyez-vous !

Le petit groupe venait d'arriver dans une grande salle à manger.-Il - il manque des personnes, veeeeee !

-Ah oui ? Hahaha, c'est malheureux !

-Comment ça "c'est malheureux" ?

-Vous ne les reverrez pas vivants, c'est certain.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites tout ça, bâtards ?

-Vous etes tous si méchants avec la France, vous allez le payer, c'est tout. Astrid ? Stephan ?

-Je suis là !

-Moi aussi !

-Je vous présente Maubeuge, Astrid, et Bretagne, Stephan.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

-Pourquoi il crie, l'américain ?

-J'sais pas, il fait ça depuis tout à l'heure.

-Il ne reste que les Allemands, les Italiens, les Celtes, l'Espagnol et les Américains ?

-Ouais, les autres ...

-Oui je sais.

-Bon, j'y vais, amusez-vous bien !

La parisienne partit laissant la nordiste et le breton avec les otages. Le corse ayant disparu en route. Tous étaient inquiets pour eux tandis que l'anglais était inquiet pour la nation française. Bien étrange, ce petit !

Maubeuge se pencha et traça rapidement une étoile dans un cercle: la base d'un sortilège . Elle sortit un grimmoire et mit une cape sortis d'on ne sait où. Elle prit sa baguette en main et ricana. Bretagne soupira en la regardant : elle est fière de ces origines celle-là ! Il sortit lui- même sa baguette et son grimmoire et traça un cercle également .

-Stephan qui fait de la magie ?! C'est la fin du monde !

-Dit le mec qui met des jupes...

-Tu veux voir ce qu'il y a en-dessous de ma jupe ?

-Je sens que tu vas être surpris Stephan, donc évite ...

-T'as déjà regardé Astrid ?

-Bah vu la tête d'Alistair c'est pas une clé que tu vas trouver mais un cadenas...

-T'insinues quoi là ?

-Que t'es un travelo.

-Mais va te-

-Ta gueule Ali', j'suis en position de force.

L'écossais ne parla plus : il savait qu'il était faible contre les pouvoirs de sa petite soeur, mais contre ceux de Stephan...

-Tu es dérangeant Écosse, très dérangeant, je vais passer ma colère sur toi en premier.

-Maubeuge, nooooooooooooooooooon !

Écosse disparu et il ne resta de lui que de la poussière. Les irlandais suivirent rapidement et un vent de terreur souffla sur la pièce .

-Veeeeeeeeeeee !

-Chigiiiiiiiiii !

-Aaaaaaaaaaaah !

-Fusosososososo !

-Kesesesesesesesese !

-Mais vos gueules bande de cons ! 'Faites quoi là ?

-We are afraid !

-Ouais, tout à fait, and you do strange noises when you are afraid ?

-Bah écoute, y'a qu'en France qu'on fait pas ça apparemment...

-Narmol !

-Bon maintenant vous vous la fermez, ok ? Tout ira-

-Indépendance !

-Indépendance Christian.

-Indépendance ? C'est comme un "joyeux Noël" pour vous ou quoi ?

-Je prends la relève de Stephan.

-Amuse-toi bien Vargas.

-Merci Kirkland.

Ils se jettèrent un regard noir et Bretagne sortit.

-Je suis Christian, Corse.

-Tu es un italien ?

-Vee ~ c'est -

-NON !

-Mais ...

-J'ai dit non ! Je suis corse, bordel, corse !

Romano lança un regard noir au corse et Veneziano était à deux doigts de pleurer. Dans un excès de colère, Christian fondit sur les deux italiens qui disparurent dans une volute de fumée.

-Corse !

Sicile eut à peine le temps de dire "ouf" qu'il connut le même sort que ses deux frères .

Les survivants ne parlaient plus; certains sanglotaient, d'autres bouillonaient...

-Maintenant j'veux plus rien entendre !

-Et les autres ...

Canada disparut devant les yeux de son jumeau qui chargea Christian et qui lui aussi devint de la poussière. Espagne essaya lui aussi de se rebeller mais il passa de l'autre côté, très vite suivi de Prusse et d'Allemagne.

-Eh bien Arthur, tu es bien calme !

-Où est France ?

-Il est malade aujourd'hui, il se repose.

-Je peux le voir ?

-Tu devrais avoir peur pour ta vie là !

-Je peux voir France ?

-Oui, si tu le souhaites. Tu connais la route ?

Angleterre ne répondit et il partit directement.

_**Pdv Romano**_

_**1 novembre 2014, 03 h 31**_

Après nous être fait "tués", on s'est retrouvé dans une pièce décorée et plein de régions nous ont expliqué que c'était une blague, pas drôle !

L'allemande et le traite viennent d'arriver. Apparement le bouffeur de scones est parti voir le bouffeur de grenouilles malade. Antonio ... le bouffeur de tomates veut pas me lacher et je trouve ça chiant. Le bouffeur de patates est (encore) avec mon idiot de frère, ça me fait rien mais bon, il pourrait mieux choisir cet idiot !

-Tequilla !

-Bière ! (× plein)

-Pasta ~

-Hamburger !

-... sirop d'érable ?...

-OUAIIIIIIS !

_**Pdv extérieur**_

_**1 novembre 2014, 07 h 14**_

Alors que les nations commençaient à décuver, Angleterre ouvrit la porte dans un grand fracas . Il était blanc comme un linge et les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude.

-Bah alors Arthur, t'as vu un fantôme ?

Les Kirkland se moquèrent ensemble de la nation anglaise.

-Vous, vous devriez par-partir, vous génez le le rétablissement de F-France !

-Angleterre-san, vous allez bien ? Vous tremblez !

-J'ai un p-peu froid, c'est t-tout... Mais vous -

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'une très belle jeune femme . Elle avait de très longs et ondulés cheveux blond soleil et or, des yeux bleu ciel et une expression très douce. C'était sûrement la plus belle femme qu'ils avaient vu. Elle portait une simple robe blanche et était pieds nus : un ange !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Arthur ?

-Rien, repars te coucher, tu es fatiguée !

-Veee ~ Tu es qui ?

Arthur lui lança un regard froid et la femme sourit.

-Je suis Carla Bonnefoy, la personnalification de la France !

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et les plans de certaines régions ?<em>**

**_-Foireux. Comme d'habitude._**

**_On peut avoir plus de détails ?_**

**_-Bah ... j'ai pas trop d'idée de comment vous expliquer cette merde... Ah oui je sais ! Maubeuge va vous expliquer. ... une autre fois !_**

**_Quoiiii ?! Mais c'est quoi cette arnaque._**

**_-J'ai dit que j'ai pas prévu, si vous voulez, je vais l'écrire et je le mettrai. Ok ?_**

**_Bon, comme vous le voyez quelque chose se passe à la fin. C'est le debut d'une fic que vous avez là mes amis. Mais, j'ai décidé de commencer mon récit comme un OS mais ce n'est qu'à la fin que j'ai changé. Plein d'histoires vont arrivées, alors à bientôt ._**

**_A SUIVRE : Les plans foireux n°1 : Halloween_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Salut à tous!**_

_**Non ce n'est pas le plan foireux que je vous avez promis mais un O.S que j'ai écrit pour mon cours de français. Je dois le lire jeudi devant une classe entière de non-hetalien et je voudrais que vous me donniez votre avis.**_

_**La seule contrainte était d'écrire une nouvelle se finissant par "elle reposa le téléphone...", enfin la dernière phrase.**_

_**Pour les lecteurs de Questions pour un Couillon, le chapitre 1 de la saison 2 arrive très bientôt, j'essaye de m'avancer un maximum sur les chapitres pour commencer à poster.**_

_**Voilà, bisous et donnez-moi votre avis s'il vous plait.**_

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia appartient à Himapapa, Astrid (Maubeuge) et Alexander (Berlin) sont mes OC. Carla est Nyo!France (parce que Françoise ça fait vieille)Stephan (Bretagne) et Christian (Corse) sont à Aristo-Barjo.  
><strong>_

La nuit tombait sur la petite ville de Maubeuge. Astrid contempla un vague instant le ciel incandescent, ses pensées tournées vers autre chose. Quelqu'un d'autre plutôt, un lointain Berlinois resté dans son Allemagne natale.

Elle le détesta à cet instant, pour l'avoir laissée en France et être reparti à Berlin. Pourtant ils avaient eu une longue discussion sur le sujet et la jeune femme lui avait avoué être capable de tout lâcher pour lui, pour partir loin de tout ce qu'elle connaissait, quitte à changer de pays ! Il lui avait lancé ce regard auquel elle ne résistait pas et l'avait embrassé sur le front avec douceur en lui murmurant un « je t'aime. »

« Foutaises ! » pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Elle rentra chez elle d'un pas lourd, prenant le temps de sentir le souffle glacé de l'air nordiste sur son visage, frissonnant à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'une bourrasque de vent trop forte la repoussait en arrière.

Elle arriva tant bien que mal à son domicile, pensant toujours à cet homme parti. Après plusieurs minutes à essayer de rentrer la clé dans la serrure, elle s'engouffra dans sa petite maison en poussant un soupir de joie lorsqu'elle sentit la douce chaleur de son humble demeure.

« Home , sweet home. » murmura-t-elle en souriant.

Arthur se serait moqué d'elle, comme d'habitude, et Carla l'aurait prise dans ses bras doux et accueillants. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas vu et elle remarqua qu'ils commençaient à lui manquer, mais c'était son choix, elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision au premier coup au moral !

Elle balança à travers son salon son sac à main et s'affala sur son canapé, prenant sur ses genoux son ordinateur portable. Elle l'alluma, le reposa sur sa table basse et partit dans sa cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose à manger. Son regard se posa sur un Kinder Bueno et elle manqua de refaire la si célèbre pub avec ce tennisman.

Astrid entendit le bruit habituel que son ordinateur, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, faisait lorsqu'il s'allumait. Elle le reprit sur ses genoux et s'installa le plus confortablement possible, elle frottait ses mains l'une conte l'autre pour essayer de réchauffer le bout de ses doigts, encore gelés par sa récente excursion à l'extérieur. Une petite fenêtre s'ouvrit d'elle-même sur son écran, affichant ce message qu'elle connaissait si bien. Elle cliqua sur « accepter » et attendit un instant.

« Salut Maubeuge !

- Hello Maubeuge !

- Bonsoir Bretagne, Corse.

- Comment ça va bien ?

- Tu sais que cette phrase n'existe pas Christian ?

- Bien sûr que oui Steph' mais c'est toujours plus joyeux de la poser comme ça !

- Ne m'appelle pas « Steph », je trouve que ça fait fille.

- Stephan c'est trop long, et puis c'est mignon je trouve.

- Merci de me soutenir Astrid, je me sens plus aimé.

- Pas de quoi Vargas, toujours là pour t'aider. »

La maubeugeoise s'arrêta un instant et sourit seule, face à son écran ses deux amis, Stephan et Christian, étaient, sans aucun doute, les deux personnes les plus adorables qu'elle connaissait.

« Bretagne à Maubeuge, vous me recevez ?

- Oui oui Stephan, je me disais juste que vous me manquiez.

- Ne t'inquiète pas petite sœur, tu me manques aussi.

- Pas à moi, vous êtes trop dans le nord de la France, je suis très bien sur ma petite île.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être vexant Christian…

- Et j'en suis fier ! »

Ils continuèrent ainsi à parler de tout et de rien.

Astrid hésitait à leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé avec Alexender. Il savait déjà ce que son grand-frère allait dire. Bien qu'il l'aimait, il désapprouvait cette relation à distance qu'il jugeait « impossible » entre eux. Christian, lui, essaierait de la faire sourire avec quelques blagues et détournerait doucement la conversation du sujet principal.

Aussi, elle préféra se taire et continuer à participer à la discussion avec le plus d'entrain possible.

Ce fut aux alentours de 21 heures qu'elle souhaita bonne nuit aux jeunes hommes et rompit la conversation. Elle se sentait mal et avait le cœur emplit de tristesse. Elle se leva avec peine et rejoigna son lit où elle se glissa et s'endormit toute habillée.

Le lendemain matin, elle fut tirée de son sommeil par une sonnerie. Elle crut tout d'abord que c'était son réveil qui faisait encore des siennes, mais elle remarqua que la cause de son réveil forcé était la sonnerie de la porte. Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, matin oblige, elle se tira de son lit et cria d'une voix pâteuse un « J'arrive ! » ensommeillé.

Astrid ne prit même pas la peine de se recoiffer ou de faire attention à son apparence et tomba sur une tête blonde qu'elle connaissait bien.

« Carla, c'est le matin, tu veux quoi ? »

La règle numéro un avec Astrid était de ne jamais, au grand jamais, la réveiller de bonne heure.

« Bonjour à toi aussi chérie, je vais bien, merci de t'en inquiéter. »

L'intruse poussa gentiment la jeune fille qui piquait du nez devant sa porte et s'engouffra dans son salon.

« Ferme la porte Astrid, le froid va rentrer. »

Bien qu'à moitié éveillée, Astrid referma la porte et s'allongea dans son canapé, histoire de finir sa nuit.

Une heure plus tard, qui ne parut que quelques minutes pour Astrid, Carla la réveilla et lui tendit une tasse fumante.

« Thé ?

- Oui, boit tant que c'est chaud. »

La règle numéro deux à savoir sur Astrid était qu'elle devenait opérationnelle après sa tasse de thé matinale.

« Prête à parler convenablement ?

- Comment ça « convenablement » ? Je parle très bien !

- Je voulais dire plus d'un mot.

La femme lui adressa un sourire moqueur auquel Astrid répondit par une, ô combien mature, langue tirée.

« Je t'écoute, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Tu le sais très bien ma chérie… »

Carla l'avait su, encore une fois. Dès que cela concernait l'amour, sa belle-sœur était au courant de tout, absolument tout.

Avec un long soupir, elle commença son récit, lui donnant tous les détails possibles.

Après qu'elle eu fini son histoire, elle attendit la solution miracle de l'entremetteuse professionnelle de la famille.

« On va te changer les idées d'accord ? Direction Londres ! »

Astrid fixa avec surprise Carla : alors elle n'allait pas la conseiller ?

« Eh bien Astridounette, va te changer, tu ne vas pas sortir comme ça ! »

Astridounette ? Mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Toujours aussi intriguée, elle partit se changer.

Il lui fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes, incroyable venant d'une femme ! D'ailleurs, elle se fit incendier par sa belle-sœur qui lui expliquait en long, en large et en travers qu'une femme digne de ce nom devait prendre le temps de se faire belle. Carla continua sa morale durant tout le trajet séparant Maubeuge de Calais. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, était qu'Astrid ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Elle regardait le paysage type de sa région si chère à son cœur.

Elle aimait beaucoup aller en Angleterre. Ce pays était synonyme de son enfance, c'était là où elle avait grandi, entourée de ses frères et de sa sœur. Ils étaient presque tous partis sauf Arthur, le plus anglais de tous et de trois ans son aîné.

Le voyage dans le train se passa plutôt bien, Carla parlait toujours et elle, elle ne l'écoutait toujours pas, préférant repenser à son enfance et sa famille.

Les deux femmes finirent par arriver à Londres où elles prirent directement un taxi, sachant déjà toutes les deux où elles allaient.

« Je vais rester vivre avec Arthur. » finit par lâcher Carla.

Astrid acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête, il était temps, après cinq ans de mariage ils pouvaient commencer leur vie comme un vrai couple.

Le taxi s'immobilisa et le chauffeur demanda, en anglais, son argent. Les deux françaises descendirent du véhicule en saluant poliment l'homme et elles se dirigèrent vers une jolie maison de la banlieue londonienne.

Cette maison, c'était le couple qui l'avait acheté d'un commun accord. Carla avait eu un coup de cœur et Arthur n'avait pas pu lui refuser, il avait fini par l'apprécier autant qu'elle et ils avaient pris plaisir à la décorer.

« Tu vas rester longtemps dehors ? »

Astrid n'avait pas remarqué que Carla avait ouvert la porte de la maison, et encore moins qu'elle l'attendait en souriant sur le seuil.

Elle entra à sa suite et son amie lui cria depuis la cuisine de l'attendre dans le bureau d'Arthur.

« Etrange… »

Bien qu'elle se posait de plus en plus de questions, elle s'assit sur l'une des chaises de la pièce et attendit dans un calme religieux.

La Parisienne posa une tasse de thé devant la Maubeugeoise et prit le téléphone qui trônait sur le bureau de son mari.

« Il va falloir l'appelait. »

Alors c'était ça le piège ? Pourquoi l'avoir emmené en Angleterre pour passer le coup de fil ?

Elle prit le téléphone et lui tendit, un peu tremblante.

« Fais-le s'il te plait. »

Carla prit le téléphone et tapa le numéro que la jeune femme lui dictait, elle porta le téléphone à son oreille et attendit.

« Bonjour.

-…

-Hum, I don't speak german but I can speak English, it will be ok ?

-…

-Thank you, good bye. »

Elle but une gorgée de sa tasse de café tout en gardant le téléphone à son oreille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Ce n'était pas lui, c'était son frère.

- Gilbert ?

- Oui.

- Et ?

- Il m'a demandé d'attendre, il va le chercher. »

Elle but une autre gorgée puis se remit à parler.

« Hello, I'm Carla, Astrid's friend.

-…

-Yes, good bye. »

Elle se tourna vers Astrid.

« Il va passer. »

_**Elle reposa le téléphone et s'assit devant le bureau de son mari pour attendre l'homme qui allait venir.**_


End file.
